


Arthur Morgan fluff

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: This was a request from @lovingoutlaws on Tumblr for a fluff piece of Arthur trying to cheer up his sad s/o. This is just pure sweetness.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Female Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Arthur Morgan fluff

Arthur woke up, concerned but not really surprised you weren’t next to him on your shared cot. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching. He looked around, but didn’t see you nearby.

He stood, stretching the stiffness from his back, then wandered over to the fire to grab a cup of coffee, looking around for you. Still not seeing you he poured the coffee, then walked around camp, asking those who were already up if they’d seen you. Finally, Mary-Beth said she’d seen you down by the water and she pointed down the shore. Following her finger he saw you, perched on a rock on the beach. He thanked her and walked down towards you. 

As he got closer he could tell by your posture how you were feeling. He knew you’d been feeling down lately and he hated it. He always wanted to take care of you every way possible, to watch out for you. But on days like this, it seemed like nothing he did helped. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but it still stung to see you hurting. 

He stopped beside you and cleared his throat. “Good morning, sweetheart.” He held the cup out to you. You gave him a weak smile and said, “no, thank you.” 

He squatted beside you, setting the cup down on the ground, and put a finger under your chin to tilt your face so you would look into his eyes. “How are you?” He asked quietly. 

You leaned forward and brushed your lips against his, then said, “I’m okay. Better now that you’re up with me.”

He stood and walked around to sit next to you on the rock. He put his arm around your shoulders and you leaned into him, and you both sat that way for a while, content in the closeness of each other.

—————  
Later that day you were helping the girls with the laundry, talking about life, while Arthur had gone out scouting leads with John. The girls knew you were feeling down and were trying to cheer you up. They pointed out all the things Arthur had done to try to help you feel better. You weren’t sure what they were talking about.

“Oh, come on!” Karen threw her hands up in mock frustration. “He’s always bringing you flowers, jewelry. Hugging you. It’s obvious he loves you and is trying to make you feel better!” She was never one to hold back on anything. You tilted your head, thinking about it. 

Mary-Beth said, “He’s always getting dressed up real nice with you and going into town for dinner and stuff.” 

You slowly nod, feeling foolish for not realizing it sooner. Your heart warmed at how generous and loving this “ugly, old outlaw”, as he said about himself, really was. 

Just then Arthur & John rode back into camp. Seeing him always put a smile on your face, regardless of how you were feeling.

You watched as he dismounted and walked toward you, fishing around in his satchel for something. You stood as he approached & he said, “Hey darling,” and bent to kiss you. As he stood back up straight he said, “Hold out your hand.” You did so, wondering what in the world he was up to now. 

He placed something in your hand and you held it up—it was a necklace, a beautiful silver chain with a diamond pendant. You held the pendant against the palm of your hand; the way the light struck the cut of the stones made you gasp. 

You looked back at Arthur, mouth agape. “Arthur, this is beautiful! I don’t deserve this!” 

He smiled and brushed a hand against your face. “You deserve that and more, doll.” 

You smile, but he can tell you don’t believe him. He says, “c’mere,” and he pulls you into his warm chest and holds you. “Listen to me now, Y/N. And I mean this.” His voice rumbled in his chest. “You deserve the world. And I’d give it to you every day, a thousand times over. I’m serious.” He pulled back and stared into your eyes, then kissed you softly on the forehead. “Do you believe me?”

You nod. “Yes, Arthur. I believe you.”

He smiled. “Good. I love you.”

You snuggled back into his chest, feeling like you were home. “I love you, too.”


End file.
